emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6996 (10th October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot The Dingles try to get Declan to tell them what he's done to Charity. He prevents Chas from calling the police as he tells Sam he has knowledge of why Rachel left the village. Moira worries to James about not being invited to visit Adam. Declan admits he was responsible for starting the fire at Home Farm, not Rachel. He informs them all that Charity was responsible for trying to frame Sam and Rachel for the insurance money. The Dingles struggle to believe him as Megan realises that Ali was telling the truth months ago. Declan advises Debbie to call Dan to confirm his story. Moira's worried when Aaron arrives home saying the police wouldn't let him see Adam as he's been involved in an altercation in prison. Charity comes round on the floor at Home Farm. Dan arrives at Holdgate Farm and admits that Rachel was innocent and that Declan and Charity threatened him to stay quiet. Declan creates a diversion and drags Megan outside, assuring her that his gun is fake. He kisses her before running off as Cain, Sam and Jai give chase. Declan jumps into a car and speeds off. Dan informs Ali and Ruby off the goings on at Holdgate Farm. Ruby is shocked to discover that Rachel was innocent and he and Ali knew all along. The Dingles find Charity at Home Farm crawling along the floor and confront her over her lies. She initially tries to deny it but is forced to admit the truth. Sam and Jai demand that she tell them where Rachel and Archie are but she informs them that she doesn't know. Jimmy hides a text from Juliette with a picture of Carl from Nicola. Leyla comforts Megan as she worries that she'll lose Jai as he tries to assign blame for Declan being responsible for Archie's disappearance. The Dingles tear into Charity for her actions, but in turn she retaliates ripping back into them. One by one, the Dingles walk away from Charity as Jai promises to make her suffer. Charity realises just how bad things are as Debbie and Cain leave her alone at Home Farm, neither of them caring if Declan returns to kill her. Cast Regular cast *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast None. Locations *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Hallway, dining room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Holdgate Farm - Hallway/stairs, dining room and kitchen, yard *Home Farm - Hallway/dining room and kitchen, yard Notes *At the end of the episode, a message "In loving memory of Bruce Wilson" appeared on screen just prior to the end credits. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes